


Harvest

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The hot summer season is changing into a cool, autumn one.





	Harvest

It was getting chillier by the hour of night. Walking along leaf scattering sidewalks, Carol hooked her right fur coated arm through Therese’s left navy wool one and warmed her numb fist with her fingers. They were walking past couples and families and dogs on leashes. They were browsing at the different kinds of harvest decorations inside certain store windows. Pumpkins were being placed on bales of hay. Scarecrows and fall decor wooden signs were already on display. 

“Looks like we’re getting ready for fall,” Carol said.

“Goodbye summer,” Therese added. A breeze picked up and blew parts of her green plaid skirt. 

They got themselves home from their stroll through town and had each a slice of coffee cake with mugs of hot cider.

Carol leaned over and kissed Therese goodnight in bed with the aftertaste of cider on her lips. Therese licked her mouth, watching Carol roll over to switch off the light. Therese laid down to snuggle underneath Carol’s bare arm, peering through the darkness until she fell asleep with Carol doing the same.


End file.
